monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice XV
Alipheese Fateburn XV (Fifteenth) was the previous Monster Lord and the mother of Alice XVI (Sixteenth). She was said to have been raised by Tamamo. Much like Luka, she had dreams of coexistence between monsters and humans, however believing that monsters and humans were fated to fight one another, the only way she could see to bring that coexistence was to sacrifice herself in the hope that humanity would carry on her wishes. During her Monster Lord ceremony, she battled Cassandra, the only other challenger, for the right to become the Monster Lord. She is later resurrected by La Croix via Cirque du Croix and forced to fight against Luka and her daughter. Biography When her castle was invaded by Marcellus, Lazarus, Merlin and Karen, Alice XV went to confront them, having locked up her daughter in a magic-reinforced prison cell to prevent her from following and to preserve her for the next generation. Tamamo tries to stop Alice XV, to no avail; Alice XV uses her powers to make her fall asleep. After a battle between the hero group and herself, Marcellus then kills her, but the party is not satisfied; they had just realized her intentions and all begin to repent their actions. Interestingly, Alice XV seemed to give no hint of relenting to the heroes beforehand, seeing the battle as a necessity. As the heroes begin to grieve the Monster Lord’s death and carry on her wishes, Alice XVI comes in, an outcome unforeseen by the late Monster Lord and somewhat causing her plan to backfire; Alice XV had underestimated her young daughter’s power and how strong the cell would have to be. Noticing her mother’s death, her daughter goes out on blind rage against the human party, killing Merlin and Karen, unintentionally ruining her mother's plan. Killing Karen, the woman they both loved, Marcellus and Lazarus went back on their earlier grief and became the founders of Ilias Kreuz. Alice XV’s death also sparked the next competition for the heir to the title on Monster Lord, leading to her own daughter and original heir to battle against those who would later become the Four Heavenly Knights in the first battle royale in the competition’s history. Sometime in present day, when Luka recuperates in Gold Port after being defeated by Granberia, he somehow sees the flashback of the death of Alice XV. However, upon waking up, he does not confront Alice XVI about it. Since Alice XV’s death, Alice XVI was fixated that she must die in order to avenge her mother. After Luka defeats Alice XVI but refuses to kill her, he responds that the daughter was simply a miscalculation that shattered the mother’s plans in mere seconds. After Luka defeats Chrome twice, she explains her motives and that Alice XV banned her family’s antiques. Alice XVI explains that her elder sister, La Croix, was deemed insane, though she does acknowledge that her mother may have been too naive and that her actions may have driven La Croix more insane. Just then, La Croix shows up and reveals the three her masterpiece: Cirque du Croix, the very object she attempted to "impress" Alice XV with. She also reveals a new masterpiece from within the coffin: a resurrected Alice XV, much to Alice XVI's shock and horror. La Croix recalls her masterpiece figures and departs, Alice XVI swears vengeance for defiling her mother's grave. When Luka arrives at the Biolab to face La Croix, Alice XV is summoned last from Cirque du Croix, recreating the scenario of the Hero fighting the Monster Lord. Luka tries to defeat the undead Monster Lord as fast as possible so Alice doesn't go through the pain of fighting her mother, but Alice arrives and, having resolved herself, fights Alice XV, where their battle ends up thrashing about into the next room. Alice eventually manages to defeat her mother, who temporarily reverts to normal and says that she is happy that her daughter grew into a fine adult before vanishing. Monsterpedia Entry "The previous Monster Lord, and Alice's mother. Wanting to bring peace between humans and monsters, she allowed herself to fall to a Hero's blade. But after her grave was robbed by La Croix, she was re-summoned into this world. Her memory of the last few years before her death seem to have been erased. Due to that, her desires of reconciliation that appeared late in her life are not shown in her undead form. Wielding incredible power, La Croix considers Alipheese the Fifteenth to be her ultimate creation. Massive amounts of energy are needed to keep her in this world as an undead monster. Unknown masses of men have been harvested to keep this zombie operating..." Attacks Embracing Hand: Normal attack, hits three times. Greedy Lips: Normal attack, hits three times. Royal Breasts: Normal attack, hits three times. Demento Nagi: Normal attack, hits three times. Nephilim Magia: binding attack. If used when already binded is a drain attack that hits twice. DOES NOT require Gnome to escape. Leads to Nephilim End/Nephilim MAgia Nephilim End: OTK from Nephilim Magia Battle Overview Cast Undine to avoid the majority of her attacks. The Daystar/Salamander/Daystar command works as well. She hits hard, so save Sp for recovery. If Luka loses, he's forced to desecrate Alice's mother's vagina before being sucked dry. Evaluation "The previous Monster Lord! How horrifying! What a disgusting creature! And the first thing you did was let her feed on you! Both Gnome and Sylph are useful... But Undine's serene state will probably do the most. Also, she has an instant kill move that can be completely avoided with a serene state. You'll avoid most of her attacks... But her attack power is very high, so it will still hurt. Make sure you always keep enough in reserve to heal yourself. Now go, oh brave Luka. Send that monster back to hell where she belongs." Trivia *In the flashback that occurs in Chapter 2, Alice XV appeared in silhouette using Alice XVI’s sprite. Gallery Alipheese 003.jpg|Alice XV in her original form. Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Lamias Category:Monster Lords Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Undead